


Очищение

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, ООС, Смерть основного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: У Неро оно есть. Право на убийство того, кто всегда оставался в стороне. Время разговоров прошло, теперь говорит сталь. И её слова невероятно остры.





	Очищение

**Author's Note:**

> AU продолжение Devil May Cry 4
> 
> Небеса — мир демонов по версии манги Code 2 Vergil
> 
> С ФБ-2014 ♥

Бар. Самое подходящее для встречи место. Холодное пиво, приглушенный свет, несмотря на солнечный день за окном. Не время предаваться унынию, кажется Данте, который подсаживается к нему сбоку.

Неро обхватывает запотевшее горлышко бутылки чуть сильнее, чем должен. Стекло слишком хрупкое, о чём говорят две тонкие трещины.

— Пацан, сколько надломленности. Я заинтригован.

Парень ведет себя иначе. Тише, сдержаннее. Колючий взгляд, злая усмешка, вовсе не свойственные молодому лицу. И сам он кажется жестче.

— Много нападений в Фортуне на сегодняшний день? — Буднично интересуется охотник, почесывая щетину.

— Они закончились.

Данте присвистнул:

— Вот прям все?

— Все.

— В одночасье?

— Мне потребовалось чуть больше недели.

— Ох. Ты серьёзно за это дело взялся.

— Не умею делать что-то только наполовину.

— Ты достижения набиваешь, а? — Данте смеётся. Но пиво на языке, внезапно начинает горчить. — Леди тоже. Небось и весь Ад истребишь, если захочешь?

— Истреблю.

Неро залпом допивает своё пиво, ладонью вытирает губы и поднимается. Оставляет деньги на барной стойке и собирается к выходу. Символ Ордена на его плече окончательно стёрся.

— Неро, а что…

— Не надо, Данте. Серьёзно.

— Так, пацан, — Данте в два шага догоняет его и хватает за руку. — Что происходит на самом деле?

— Зря ты меня остановил, — ровно говорит Неро. И фантомный кулак впечатывает Данте в стол. Дерево трещит и трескается под ним, щепки впиваются в спину. Холодная сталь Мятежника, пробив позвоночник, пригвождает к полу. Кровь заливает пол вместе с остатками пива.

Посетители быстро покидают заведение. Кажется, демоны всё-таки научили этих людей ценить собственные жизни.

Но парень не обращает на это внимание. Он стоит над полудемоном, скрестив руки на груди. Вдыхает полной грудью, и от запаха крови на его губах появляется кривая усмешка.

— Может быть тебе тяжело, Данте? Ноша не по плечу?!

— О чём ты, чёрт возьми?

— Они все умирают. Из—за таких как ты! — Тяжелый сапог попадает по рёбрам.

— Пацан, ты несешь несусветн…

Меч крепко засел в дощатом полу и Данте не может выдернуть его из себя.

— Заткнись! — Ещё удар, на этот раз в скулу. — Ты давно мог уничтожить их всех. Знаменитый сын Тёмного Рыцаря. Ты — ничто! Тебе плевать на людей! Тебе плевать на демонов! Данте только и умеет что убивать стариков, да чесать языком.

Неро сам выдирает Мятежник, и кровь попадает ему на плащ.

Данте, захрипев, хватает его за руку и дергает на себя, заставляя упасть рядом. Приподнимается, зажимая его руку стальной хваткой, коленом упираясь между лопаток. Парень болезненно стонет, плечо горит огнём.

— Будем спускать пар, если хочешь.

Данте с трудом поднимается, его мутит, а ноги плохо слушаются. Внутри полыхает, ребра уже срослись, но он всё ещё с трудом дышит. Давно он так не попадался.

И когда поднимает меч — Неро дергается, пытаясь вырваться — снова выкручивает ему запястье. А затем отпускает, отходя назад, скидывает разорванный плащ, вытаскивая оставшиеся осколки из спины, и тот остаётся лежать кровавым пятном на полу.

— А могли и просто поговорить о вселенской несправедливости.

Неро зеркалит его позу — обе ладони обхватывают рукоять, а лезвие Красной Королевы отведено назад. Растрёпанная чёлка закрывает глаза.

— Кто—то говорил мне о нападениях. О том, что ты просил помощи. — Полудемон делает шаг в сторону и он повторяет. Хождение по кругу, сокращая дистанцию, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Верно. Демона загонял.

— Ты солгал. Никакого демона нет, да?

— Не совсем.

Неро нырнул под меч, уходя от очередной атаки. Не слишком успешно, кончик уха обожгло. Он выставил руки перед собой, упершись в стену и отбросил Данте к стойке, как следует ударив по зажившим ребрам обеими ногами. Стёр кровь с уже зажившего уха и рассмеялся, а потом пошел на него, ступая по битому стеклу.

— Ну, скажи мне, почему решил вернуться в Фортуну? Неужели решил помочь слабому недодемону? Или проверить жив ли я?!

Парень замахнулся, и лезвие Ямато погрузилось глубоко в дерево, где ещё мгновение назад была голова охотника.

— Почти, — рычит Данте, закрывая рукой потревоженные рёбра. Оттолкнув плечом, заставляя разжать пальцы и выпустить, рассекает его плащ на груди и откидывает Неро, теснит к стене. Он бы вырубил парня, но не может подобраться, хотя тот не уходит в глухую оборону, не защищается и не выставляет блоки. Он наступает раз за разом.

Данте теснит его на шаг, а Неро отбрасывает его на два.

Металл в руках нагревается от крови. Мышцы сводит от напряжения. Конечно, это не рядовой демон. И ему не нужно сдерживаться, хотя он и старается не нанести парню особых увечий.

Удар, поворот, ещё удар. Лязг скрещенных мечей. И холод. Холодные осколки, усеивающие его с ног до головы. Запах крови становится сильнее. Данте не чувствует разбившихся под ногами бутылок или чего-то сродни этому. Значит, призванные мечи. Бледные копии того, чем пользовался его брат. Слишком слабые, чтобы держать форму, осыпаются. Они приносят холод, но вовсе не боль.

— Новые трюки в запасе, да?

Данте перехватывает лезвие Красной Королевы рукой, режет сухожилия на пальцах, но держит. Хотя Неро не замечает неудобств, второй рукой, в которой зажата катана, замахивается, чтобы ударить по предплечью. Но удар не достигает цели.

Всё же полудемон помнит каждый удар брата, их тренировки и схватки.

— Пацан, я помню призраков, которых победил. Ты не хочешь быть одним из них.

— Заткнись. — Этот Неро не бесится, что его не воспринимают всерьёз. Внутри него ледяная уверенность, которая охлаждает пыл, и заставляет делать удары реже, но расчётливее.

Скорость его атак возрастает.

Данте сдерживает обращение, потому что всё ещё надеется на разговор. Но, похоже, это не зависит от его желания. Не высвобожденная демоническая энергия и тлеющая внутри ярость требуют выхода.

Огненная вспышка перед глазами исчезает мгновенно, но он всё равно едва не пропускает удар. Успевает лишь нырнуть вниз, избежав удара фантомного кулака. И, оказавшись позади, сапогом бьёт в поясницу, заставляя Неро выгнуться и выронить меч.

Но парень действительно быстр.

И от его атак на пластинах брони остались неровно прочерченные полосы. Данте отбрасывает оружие и хватает его за плечи, рычит, сдавливая в захвате. Перебрасывает через себя.

В парне нет ничего опасного. Его лишь нужно заставить оступиться, устать, ткнуть носом в поражение. И он успокоится.

Перед глазами плывут желтые круги, нутро сводит, приходится обратиться обратно. Парень намеренно выматывает его, нужно беречь силы. И это слишком напоминает…

Данте не может сравнивать — слишком занят тем, чтобы не дать лезвию прочертить на нём ещё одну глубокую царапину. Он слишком хорошо помнит жалящие поцелуи Ямато. Едва ли сильнее, чем самого Верджила.

— Ты… не в себе…

— Потому что говорю правду? Не удобную тебе, колющую глаза. Может ну этот мир, а? Я с удовольствием помогу тебе вернуться туда, откуда все вы приходите.

Парень даже не запыхался. Он только откидывает чёлку назад, прежде чем сделать обманный выпад. Данте рефлекторно вскидывает меч, но атаки не следует.

Парень смеётся.

Это вовсе не похоже на него. Ничего из этого.

— Что именно случилось, Неро? — Говорить больно, не хватает сил чтобы дышать. Пот жжет, попадая в заживающие раны на плече, на груди, колотую на бедре. Боль пульсирует внутри, вместе с желанием разорвать наглеца на части. То, что он чувствовал всегда — голод по кровавому аду, где каждый удар должен быть смертельным. То, что он всегда подавлял. Но, может, не в этот раз?

Оба не умеют сдаваться…

Они снова возвращаются к тому, с чего начали. Мятежник оставляет в груди холод, кровь уже не согревает его. Данте видит собственное отражение в блестящем черепе.

— Неделя. Мне нужна была целая неделя. И ещё пару часов. Ты бы справился быстрее. А я опоздал. Я же в подмётки не гожусь сыну Спарды!

— Она мертва? — Данте сплёвывает слюну с кровью. Легкие горят огнём, или это лишь сломанные рёбра никак не встанут на место.

— Они её растерзали! Безмозглые создания умеют мстить, представляешь? — Он смеётся, и убирает волосы назад, чтобы челка не лезла в лицо. — Скопом напали возле самого собора. Посреди улицы. Я не заслужил звание рыцаря. Не справился с самой простой задачей… Спас всех, кроме неё!

— Пацан… Я понимаю твою… Ты же не уби…

Горячо. В груди горячо. Там пылает боль и выжигает остатки понимания.

А глаза Неро мерцают небесно-голубым. Цвета необъятного неба, которое будет очищено. Потому что так должно быть.

— Да, может быть Леди и не хватило бы сил поразить каждую демоническую тварь. Но у меня хватит. И начну я с тебя.

Он поднимает Ямато над головой.

Лезвие идеально, чтобы не оставлять ни шанса на спасение. Чтобы сделать возвращение невозможным.

Сирена наконец разбивает тишину на улице.

Неро выходит из развороченной утробы здания. Он словно заново родился. Больше ненужный старый меч остаётся лежать под пыльными обломками. Ямато исчезает в яркой вспышке, а новый блестящий шотган удобно устроился в руке. Теперь он не сможет избегать от своих основных обязанностей — уничтожать демонов, защищать мир за который в ответе.

Его ждёт дорога. Он возвращается к тому, с чего начал — очищает этот мир.


End file.
